Question: Grandma gave Bryce and Carter some raisins. Bryce received 6 more raisins than Carter, and Carter received half the number of raisins Bryce received. How many raisins did Bryce receive?
Explanation: Let the number of raisins Bryce received be $x$. Since Bryce received 6 more raisins than Carter, Carter received $x-6$ raisins. Since Carter received half the number of raisins Bryce did, Carter also received $x/2$ raisins. We have two ways of expressing the number of raisins Carter received, so we have the equation $x-6=x/2$, or $x=12$. Thus, Bryce received $\boxed{12}$ raisins.